


Junior Hawk

by fractured_sun



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractured_sun/pseuds/fractured_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's AC 184 and Odin Lowe finds an unexpected partner to work with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N originally written for gw500 on LJ, for prompt 254-cap, because there just aren't enough young pilot fics._
> 
> * * *

_A/N originally written for gw500 on LJ, for prompt 254-cap, because there just aren't enough young pilot fics._

* * *

AC 184 L1 colony

Odin cursed as he watched his 'spotter' drop boneless to the ground, hesitating for less than a second before taking off running again. He agreed to partner the woman he knew as 'The Hawk' on this mission against his own better judgement and now his first instinct was proving true. He ducked into a nearby alley, pulling a cap over his head and changing his jacket. Finally after an hour of walking he was happy he had, for now, lost his pursuers and he headed back to the safe house they had been using.

Odin stared surprised at the small boy standing in the centre of his safe house swamped in an oversized t shirt, pointing a gun steadily at his head. The dark haired child who couldn't have been more than three or four tracked his every move warily with bright blue eyes.

"Mama?" The boy asked

Odin sighed crouching down to the boy who surely must be his former partner's son, "She's dead boy."

The child bit his lip but nodded solemnly lowering his gun. Odin had no doubt that he knew what that meant he could hardly avoid it given his Mother's profession.

He first met 'The Hawk' seven years ago whilst they investigated the production of the newly commissioned Leo suits. She worked with the engineers on the suits giro systems as her cover. She was 19 years old, with dark hair and dark eyes that lit with enthusiasm as she discussed suit design and he was half in love by the end of the first week. She was also a deadly and talented assassin and a member of a radical anti-Oz organisation he occasionally worked with but never for; after the mission was complete they both went their separate ways. They had met occasionally over the years, she had been his contact with the organisation but they never worked together again, until now. She had never mentioned a child.

Odin stopped his hand on the door and turned back, if he left the boy here Oz would kill him. He stared again into too knowing blue eyes before sweeping the child into his arms. He balanced the young 'hawk' on his hip dropping his cap on the child's head.

"OK Junior Hawk, I can't just leave you here, we have to get out of here before Oz comes. My name is Odin but you call me Dad whenever someone else can hear you. They aren't looking for a man with a kid, so I guess you can be my cover."


End file.
